


Критерии нормальности - 2

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нормально ли это? Они не задумывались</p>
            </blockquote>





	Критерии нормальности - 2

\- Ты считаешь, это нормально? – Тамаки гибко потянулся всем телом, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. Кёя согласно кивнул, продолжая что-то набирать на ноутбуке.  
Иногда, в такие вот моменты, Тамаки просто ненавидел своего друга и любовника – не прошло и получаса после того, как они взаимно довели друг друга до бурного оргазма, и вот, пожалуйста – Кёя уже нашел себе занятие!  
Конечно же, финансовый гений семейства Отори не мог без того, чтобы не работать даже в выходной! Трудоголик чертов!  
А Тамаки хотелось поговорить! Может, он даже подумывал о втором раунде! И вот тогда он и сказал в сердцах:  
\- Тебя одного мне мало!  
На что Кёя невозмутимо поправил очки и посоветовал Тамаки завести еще любовника.  
\- Нет, ты считаешь, это нормально? – разорялся Суо, замотавшись в простыню на манер римского патриция. – Ты, мой любовник и верный друг, советуешь изменить тебе? Тем более, что я всего лишь прошу немного твоего внимания?  
Отори вздохнул и отложил ноутбук, даже не пытаясь прикрыть оголенное дизайнерскими изысками друга свое тело.  
\- В том и дело, что ты требуешь ВСЕ мое внимание! И поэтому я предлагаю найти кого-то, кто исполнял все твои прихоти, пока я занят!  
Суо хитро прищурился и опустился на колени перед широкой кроватью. Прикрыл глаза в притворной грусти.  
\- Ты меня совсем не любишь и хочешь отдать кому-то еще? Как же ты сможешь работать, если будешь знать, что, возможно, именно в этот момент он входит в меня, грубо вбивается в мое беззащитное тело! – простыня, повинуясь незаметному жесту Тамаки, поползла вверх, открывая бледное бедро. Кёя с интересом следил за передвижениями простыни, потом резко дернул Тамаки на кровать, когда ему надоело красноречие того.  
Суо в предвкушении застыл, ожидая чего-нибудь эдакого, но…  
\- Послушай, а кто тебе сказал, что вы будете одни? Я хочу на это смотреть, – Кёя улыбался, нависая над стремительно краснеющим блондином. Тамаки задрожал, предвкушая, как это будет интересно. Он любил, когда на него смотрели.  
\- Но кого мы найдем такого? Я хочу, чтобы он был послушен… - протянул Тама, садясь. Новый проект уже захватил его полностью.  
\- У меня есть одна идея. Смотри сюда, - Кёя что-то быстро нащелкал на ноутбуке и развернул широкий экран к Суо. Тот недоуменно нахмурился:  
\- Он? Ты уверен? – Кёя никогда не ошибался, если уж на то шло. Но в это раз кандидатура была до странности невероятной.  
\- Он. Его выдали множество признаков – так что, будь уверен – он с радостью подчинится тебе.  
Парни переглянулись. И почему они такого не делали раньше? А насчет нормальности… Об этом можно будет подумать и потом, если третий участник их задуманного плана согласится на роль эдакой подопытной мышки.  
Но дело в том, что у него просто не было выбора – Кёя позаботился об этом еще раньше. И поэтому, когда Тамаки подошел к Касаноде своей фирменной летящей походкой, тот уже знал, что собирается предложить ему президент клуба свиданий.  
\- Я согласен, – выпалил он, едва только Тама выдал свою заготовку, о том, что нужно укреплять дружеские отношения, и он приглашает Ритсу в свой дом поболтать за дружеским чаем.  
Не то, чтобы он был против… Тамаки давно нравился ему, да и Кёя… Да и весь клуб свиданий ему нравился, черт подери! Но такой счастливой возможности просто раньше не представилось.  
Тамаки, полностью счастливый и уверенный в благоприятном исходе дела, упорхнул по своим делам, а Касанода еще полдня не мог избавиться от мыслей, как это будет.  
Кёя правильно угадал жертву – нужно было лишь предложить.  
«Ты будешь слушаться меня и Тамаки. От тебя не потребуется ничего, кроме послушания, и еще ты должен будешь исполнять все желания Суо, пока я буду занят, это ясно? Иначе…» - В этом месте Кёя многозначительно блеснул очками, и сразу вспомнилось, что полиция семьи Отори не дремлет.  
Но все равно, он бы и так согласился – Серый Кардинал клуба свиданий дал ясно ему понять, что снизу будет не он.  
Теперь Касанода шел за двумя парнями, пытаясь идти ровно и непринужденно. Мешал стояк, но пока что прохожие этого не замечали. Кёя шел рядом, даже на ходу пытаясь что-то записывать в свой блокнот, и тихо проклиная Тамаки, предложившего прогуляться пешком до его дома.  
Сам Суо беззаботно прыгал вокруг, восторгаясь буквально всем на свете – от погоды, до фонарного столба. Иногда Кёя думал, что подобные речи идут у Тамаки фоново, он наверняка даже не задумывается над их содержанием. Но вполне возможно, что он не прав. Время от времени он исподтишка смотрел на их будущую жертву. Касанода, как бы ни хотел казаться спокойным, выдавал себя нервозностью и чуть скованными движениями. Неужели опасается, что они соврали и теперь собираются посмеяться над ним?  
Кёя быстро пробежался пальцами по широкой кожаной полоске у себя в кармане и улыбнулся. Им пригодится это. А у него будет время немного поработать.  
В комнате Тамаки все, не сговариваясь, попросили чаю. Возможно, виновата некоторая нервозность – все же этот эксперимент был довольно нов для всех троих. Но пока что все пили чай и посматривали друг на друга. В комнате царила неловкая тишина, только Суо периодически ёрзал, не в силах усидеть на месте.  
Когда Кёя вновь достал свой блокнот, ёрзанье Тамаки достигло критической точки и он выпалил:  
\- Кёя, ну можно уже?  
Брюнет, ни на миг не отрываясь от записей, кивнул.  
\- Только покажи нашему гостю, что от него требуется.  
Касанода сглотнул, когда Тамаки поднялся, и, глядя ему просто в глаза, быстро стащил с себя пиджак.  
\- Медленнее, Тама. – Отори все же контролировал процесс, краем глаза поглядывая на обнажающегося блондина.  
Суо всегда нравилось, когда за ним наблюдали, он получал от этого искреннее удовольствие. Ему нравилось демонстрировать свое совершенное тело, чтобы им восторгались, едва ли не больше, чем сам секс. И сейчас у него было уже два благодарных зрителя, что заставляло его возбуждаться даже сильнее, чем от мысли, что же будут с ним делать дальше.  
Ритсу, не дыша, наблюдал за тем, как изящно Тамаки движется, раздеваясь, и, чем больше обнажалось ослепительной кожи, тем больше он шалел. Суо же, прекрасно осознавая, какое впечатление может произвести на неподготовленного зрителя, совершенно не смущался, то и дело, словно невзначай, демонстрируя возможности своего тела.  
Кёя хмыкнул, переворачивая страничку блокнота.  
\- Нравится?  
И Ритсу закивал, просто не в состоянии оторвать голодный взгляд от гибкой фигуры в центре комнаты. Тамаки тем временем разделся полностью, и, грациозно опустившись на колени, пополз в направлении гостя, облизываясь. Ему нравился такой растерянно-возбужденный вид Касаноды – он явно хочет Суо, но просто не понимает правил игры, не знает, что ему разрешено. Можно немного, всего чуточку, его подтолкнуть.  
Блондин игриво ластится, потираясь щекой о колено сидящего парня. Ритсу растерян, он не вполне понимает, что от него требуется, тогда Тамаки сам расстегивает ему брюки, в нетерпении желая начать игру.  
Касанода беспомощно смотрит на Кёю, невозмутимо занятого своей работой – но тот абсолютно не против, и тогда парень с тихим стоном пододвигается ближе к краю кресла, ближе к Тамаки. Тот усмехается:  
\- Да, вот так…  
Пройтись языком по всей длине возбужденного члена, впитывая такой незнакомый, но дразнящий вкус, лизнуть поджавшиеся яички – Тамаки впивается пальцами в дрожащие бедра парня, не давая уйти от прикосновений. Он дразнит его быстрыми касаниями языка, облизывая головку – смотрит прямо в глаза, и от его откровенного взгляда Касаноду просто трясет. Как же давно он хотел этого…  
Суо, наконец, сжалившись, широким движением языка проходится по гладкой головке и забирает член в рот, начиная ритмично качать головой. Он помогает себе рукой и Ритсу закрывает глаза, неосознанно поглаживая мягкие светлые волосы, отдаваясь ритму, подобранному блондином. В себя его приводит легкий щелчок и ощущения сжатия. Тамаки ухмыляется, затягивая тонкий ремешок у него на члене:  
\- Это чтобы ты подольше продержался, – и продолжает свое дело.  
Кёя тихо хмыкает, наблюдая за непередаваемым выражением у Ритсу на лице:  
\- Тама, растяни себя. – Тот ловко ловит небольшой флакончик смазки и, быстро окунув туда пальцы, заводит руку назад. Касанода тут же отстраняет его:  
\- Я хочу видеть. – И помогает Суо взобраться на стол. Отори улыбается – быстро парень освоился, но теперь все его внимание поглощено отнюдь не работой.  
Тамаки старается. Одной рукой он опирается на стол, а второй тщательно растягивает себя, постанывая, когда пальцы входят особенно глубоко. Аудитория с вниманием следит, как блестящие пальцы движутся в узком проходе, наполняя его и растягивая. Тама старается, ведь на него сейчас смотрят – и он должен быть лучшим!  
Ритсу шумно втягивает воздух и неспешно поглаживает себя, неосознанно выбрав тот же ритм, с которым Суо отсасывал ему. Ремешок действительно мешает кончить, но он сейчас, скорее даже рад этому обстоятельству, ведь тогда можно будет сделать с Тамаки что-то поинтереснее, чем минет.  
Кёя легко дотягивается до своего портфеля и протягивает Ритсу внушительный фаллоимитатор – блестящий, металлический, он приятной прохладой ощущается на ладони.  
\- Хочешь с ним поиграть?  
Касанода кивает, ощущая, как у него внезапно пересохло в горле и отводит руку Тамаки. Тот протяжно стонет, даже хныкает, от холодного ощущения гладкого члена, что легко проскальзывает в него.  
Ритсу, наверное, мог бы вечно так играть, наблюдая, как просит Тамаки, выпячивая задницу, как движется навстречу игрушке, неспешно надрачивая свой член. Но и самому хочется войти в это ждущее, уже готовое тело, тем более, что член уже буквально ноет от желания. Быстрый взгляд на Кёю – и его буквально скручивает от голодного взгляда, которым его окидывает брюнет. Разрешение получено, но Касанода не отказывает себе в желании еще поиграть – и Тама едва удерживается на ногах, когда игрушка в его теле совершает широкий круг, растягивая просто до невозможности широко.  
\- Ну же… - Стонет он, оборачиваясь и нашаривая мутным от желания взглядом гостя. Тот усмехается и плавно входит в растянутое тело, насаживая Тамаки на себя и теряя дар речи от обжигающего ощущения слияния.  
Кёя, не выдержав, поднимается с кресла и расстегивает брюки, поднося сочащийся смазкой член к лицу Тамаки. Тот не теряется, быстро обхватывает влажную головку губами и расслабляет горло.  
Ритсу сразу же задает быстрый темп, буквально насаживая Суо ртом на Кёю. Он вбивается в послушное тело, отстраненно слушая стоны парней и жадно наблюдая за выражением лица Кёи – обычно такое холодное и отстраненное, он сейчас меняется, смесь похоти и превосходства читается на нем. Отори явно наслаждается такой доминирующей ролью.  
Тамаки не выдерживает первым – с долгим стоном он кончает, выплескиваясь на натертый до зеркального блеска стол, и обмякает, намереваясь отдохнуть. Но Кёя решительно вздергивает его наверх:  
\- Тама, ну же!  
И Ритсу почти рычит от невозможности кончить. Но Кёя качает головой – нельзя – и он в отчаянии наблюдает за тем, как тот, кусая губы, выплескивается в рот Суо.  
\- Почему мне нельзя? – его уже буквально трясет от нереализованного желания, член ноет от невозможности кончить.  
\- Раздевайся. – Отори на несколько минут обмякает в кресле, наблюдая с усмешкой за тем, как Тамаки вылизывает испачканный стол, потом достает из кармана широкий ошейник. Касанода заслужил – любой другой на его месте бы сорвал мешающий кончить ремешок, но он сдержался, хоть и было видно, что это стоит ему огромных трудов. С таким материалом уже можно работать.  
Ритсу немного скованно раздевается – он явно смущается, у него нет таланта Тамаки. Но парни все равно с удовольствием наблюдают за ним – немного худощавое тело, на котором явственно, хоть и не сильно прослеживаются мышцы, темно-рыжая полоска волос, идущая к паху. Шрам на бедре и тату на плече становятся полнейшей неожиданностью для обоих. Тамаки тут же, урча, отправляется исследовать черно-синего дракона, обвивающего плечи Касаноды, с удовольствием прослеживая его линии языком, а Кёя надевает на него ошейник, немного туговато затягивая.  
\- Вот теперь все правильно, - усмехаются оба. А Ритсу внезапно ощущает себя как никогда беззащитным – и пусть Тамаки так же раздет, как и он, все равно парень теряется под строгим взглядом поверх очков. А Отори вовсе не спешит раздеваться – он вновь садится в кресло и достает свой блокнот.  
\- Развлекайтесь. – Небрежно бросил он. Тамаки доволен – у него теперь есть новая игрушка, которая сможет побыть с ним, пока Кёя работает.  
\- Отсосешь у меня? – Он вольготно раскидывается на ковре перед Касанодой, широко раскинув ноги и поглаживая свой полувставший член. - Тогда я позволю тебе кончить.  
Тот, кивнув, сползает на пол и наклоняется над Тамаки. Ритсу не вполне уверен, что должен делать, он никогда никому не делал минет, но воспоминания о том, что делал ему Тамаки, еще свежи в памяти, и он решается.  
Неспешно пройтись языком по всей длине – вкус не то чтобы неприятный, просто непривычный. Тамаки мягко улыбается, запуская пальцы в медные волосы и пригибая голову Ритсу немного ниже – не сильно, но как бы намекая. Тот прекрасно все понимает и, потрогав языком головку, аккуратно забирает член, насколько может, в рот.  
Касанода все делает неспешно и обстоятельно – и Суо ёрзает. Ему приятно, но, как всегда, мало. Тогда он ловит ладонь Касаноды и, быстро облизнув пальцы до самых костяшек, тянет ее вниз.  
\- Пожалуйста… - Он нетерпеливо двигает бедрами. Пустота внутри просто ужасна – и он жаждет заполнить ее.  
Кёя тихо улыбается, переворачивая страницу. Он не удержался и зарисовал любовников – уж слишком те гармонично смотрятся вместе. Тамаки, изящный и тонкокостный, как истинный принц – и Ритсу, в ошейнике, склонившийся над ним. Рыжий, дикий и необузданный – но в то же время неожиданно нежный – он вовсе не хочет причинить Суо боль.  
Да, это вполне нормально в их положении. А Касанода еще ощутит всю прелесть подобных отношений и сам не захочет снимать ошейник.  
А у него будет немного времени, чтобы поработать.


End file.
